


In Regards To Pringles

by leviosaaar



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviosaaar/pseuds/leviosaaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after events of nmtd, Bea makes a video about how she IS NOT A HYPOCRITE OK?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Regards To Pringles

**Author's Note:**

> (First published fic so pls don't hate me I'm not used to this)

     "OK so I know we said no more videos like ever but I need to clear a few things up - communication and all that." Bea shifted slightly, sorting out her thoughts before carrying on.

     "I talked about this with Ben when we were researching all the videos, actually.  Cause a lot of people - not naming names," Bea mouths 'Hero' and glares at the camera, "Mocked me a fair bit about my apparent 'change of heart' since the beginning of these videos."

     "You might remember one video imparticular where I mentioned that no, I don't need a boyfriend. And I know that sounds ironic now but really, I stand by what I said."

     "I don't  _need_ a boyfriend and I don't need a 'knight in shining armour' like I told Pedro. But I sure am happy to have one. And with Ben I don't have to worry about all the awkward dates and getting to each other because I've known him for so long."

     "And I definitely don't have to worry about that whole sexist bullshit, where the guy feels this weird ownership over the girl and gets really possessive and creepy because trust me, if Ben tries anything like that I'll kick his butt." Bea smiles, glancing down at the floor, ready to finish, but she decides add one last thing;

     "And yeah, though there's a few things that I still don't really get about relationships, I can definitely see the appeal."


End file.
